NewD Adventures of Naked Booth
by GCatsPjs
Summary: Easy to read stories about 'hard' topics.  100 things to do with a Naked Booth!
1. 100th Thing To Do With Naked Booth

**This 'story' is to deal with my Muse when it misbehaves... I apologize for it's lack of 'substance'... but you know... I did promise a Naked Booth story...**

* * *

Naked Booth stretched in his bed.

Naked Booth was cold.

Naked Booth reached for his blanket and realized it had been taken by a woman.

Naked Booth was okay with that.

Naked Booth rolled out of bed.

Naked Booth raised his hands up above his head.

Naked Booth stretched and stretched.

Naked Booth looked down at his bed.

Naked Booth saw the woman smiling in her sleep.

Naked Booth was glad he was the one to put it there.

Naked Booth walked into the hall.

Naked Booth didn't care that he was Naked.

(Neither do I)

Naked Booth stepped into the kitchen.

Naked Booth brewed some coffee.

Naked Booth spilled a little cream on his chest when he was putting it in the cup.

(Let me take care of that for you, Naked Booth)

Naked Booth poured his coffee, and coffee for his friend.

Naked Booth brought said coffee down the hallway, still Naked… was Naked Booth. So, so… so very Naked.

(Not that I mind)

Naked Booth woke up the woman in his bed, tugging on the blankets.

"You brought me coffee, Naked Booth," The woman whispered.

"That's right Bones… I am Naked."

(we all know they don't talk like this… but oh the laughter I hear…)

"I am Naked with you."

"That's the way it should always be, Naked Booth."

"Let's do Naked things."

"Why not, we're already Naked… don't spill t he coffee though, that would burn our Naked bodies."

"Sure would."

(He would know, he's always Naked)

Naked Booth put down the coffee. Naked Booth climbed into the bed… and Naked Booth did Naked things with Naked Bones.

(THE END… or is it?)


	2. 99th  Naked Day Begins

Naked Booth satisfied the woman in his bed.

(It's his 'thing', you know?)

Naked Booth and Naked Bones did the Naked Naughty at least three times before Naked Bones realized they needed to get to work.

"We need to get to work!" she exclaimed, nakedly.

"I know, Naked Bones," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Naked Booth leapt from the bed.

(Yes, he literally leapt.)

Naked Booth then walked proudly toward the front door.

Naked Booth swung open the door and walked proudly through.

"Naked Booth! Naked Booth! Don't you have to put clothes on?" Naked Bones said as she chased after him.

"No, Naked Bones… Today we walk high, proud… and upright!" Naked Booth exclaimed. "It's Naked Day!"

"Naked Day? Already?"

"I've declared it a national holiday!" Naked Booth exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

(Because you do know that he has the power to do that, right? *declare things, not wave his arms in the air* )

"Don't you think you should take a Naked shower first?" Naked Bones replied.

(You'd have thought that would have been one of the things he thought of, being Naturally Naked and all.)

"Let's take a Naked shower together, Naked Bones ,then we can do the Naked Naughty under the water."

"I love Naked Naughty!" Naked Bones exclaimed with Naked enthusiasm.

Naked Booth grabbed Naked Bones and launched her over his Naked shoulder, dragging her to the Naked shower.

Naked Booth showered.

Naked Booth did the Naked Naughty under the Naked shower

Naked Booth showered again.

Naked Booth and Naked Bones left the apartment shortly after their shower and climbed into the SUV.

Naked Booth's ass stuck to the seat.

(Butt that's okay)

Naked Bones was smart enough to put a towel under her ass.

(thankfully)

Naked Bones and Naked Booth then left for work.

(I wonder what everyone at work will think... )

(*Applies for job at FBI*)

* * *

**What will happen next for our Naked duo? Will people have an issue with their Nakedness or will they just have to grin and Bare it?**

**(I know i'm grinning)**


	3. 98th Is That an Elephant In Your Pocket?

Naked Booth arrived at the lab to drop Naked Bones off.

Naked Bones exited the car.

Naked Booth watched Naked Bones' Naked butt walk into the Jeffersonian.

Naked Booth was still watching the door when there was a Knock on his car window.

(Who could it be?)

Naked Booth looked out the window to see Cam waving at him.

(with her hand, thankfully)

Naked Booth rolled own the window.

"Booth, you're Naked!" Cam exclaimed

(Thank you, Ms. Obvious)

"I am Naked!" Naked Booth exclaimed Nakedly. "It's NAKED Day!"

"Today is Naked day? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

(Probably don't want to see you Naked, Cam)

"Maybe they don't want to see you Naked, Cam… Or maybe you were looking at the wrong Calendar"

(Most likely, it was the first reason)

"Well shoot me in the head and call me remains! It IS Naked Day!" She exclaimed as she looked at her calendar. She then took all of her clothes off right then and there in the road.

(People were honking, I'm pretty sure they wanted her to put her clothes back on.)

"Well, I got to go… I have Naked FBI training today. Today we're training to be Naked Ninjas!"

"NAKED NINJAS?" Naked Cam exclaimed. "That sounds like a wonderful afternoon!"

(She obviously didn't get out much)

"If I get a case that needs my Naked body, I'll be sure to head over to the Naked lab as soon as possible! Bones is already Naked… she's way ahead of you!"

(In more ways than one)

"Doctor Brennan is Naked too?"

"Yes she is! We were breaking the laws of physics all over the damn Naked place last night… even copulated in the middle of the reflecting pool by the coffee cart…"

"Well, that is 'Your' place." Naked Cam exclaimed.

(Naked Cam and Naked Booth never had a 'place', they were just gross)

"Well, I have to get going." Naked Booth replied with a sigh. "Naked Ninja school and all…"

"Right… later, Naked Booth…" Cam said, with Naked enthusiasm as she rushed along nakedly toward the lab.

**So how does Naked Ninja school go? Will they get a case? Can Naked Booth convince the FBI to Change their name to the Federal Bureau of Nakedness? Perhaps the Naked Bureau of Investigation? In any case, perhaps he can at least convince them to rename the building the J. Edgar NewDer building…? OF COURSE HE CAN! HE IS NAKED BOOTH! He has the power to move mountains… challenge the laws of physics… and he is always there to rise to the occasion!**


	4. 97th Monumental Proportions

Naked Booth arrived at the Hoover building

Naked Booth walked through the bullpen

Naked Booth was watched by everyone he walked past

(Because he's hot, not because he's Naked… except maybe Charlie, we're thinking he's in the closet)

"Happy Naked Day!" Naked Booth exclaimed.

"Naked Day?" Everyone in the bullpen yelled as they tugged at their ties.

"Wait, wait…" Naked Booth said, waving his hands in the air. "It's not necessary for everyone to be Naked… we don't want the CIA to get the wrong idea.

(I'm not exactly sure what that 'idea' is… I just think Naked Booth likes to be the only one Naked.)

Everyone groaned in dissatisfaction as they fixed their ties. Naked Booth walked into his office and pulled a drawer open.

Naked Booth pulled out a fur cloth

(Faux fur… Naked Bones would be proud.)

Naked Booth put the fur on his chair and sat down.

(Didn't want to get bum marks on the leather)

The phone rang suddenly, and Naked Booth sprang into action. Naked Booth answered the phone.

"Naked Booth speaking."

"Naked Booth, this is Naked Bones. You're going to have to postpone Naked Ninja class and get your naked Ninja ass over here!"

(She was serious… Naked Serious)

"Why, Naked Bones? Is something wrong?" Naked Booth asked.

"Yes! A Naked body was found by children by the monument of Nake-Ed"

(That's Naked Booth's idol, they have a statue for EVERYTHING in Washington D.C)

"I am on my Naked way!" He exclaimed as he ran Nakedly through the bullpen and to the elevator.

Naked Booth jumped into his car.

Naked Booth drove by the mall and his eyes met the Washington Monument… He looked at the phallic monument, and down to his lap, and up again… "It's all perception." Naked Booth muttered Nakedly as he continued on his Naked way.

He looked up just as a bread truck came barreling through the intersection. He screamed Naked Murder, as the impact hit!

* * *

**Is Naked Booth dead? Did he survive the crash unharmed? Was all of this a dream? Was he actually more endowed than the Washington monument? What will Naked Bones say when she finds out he smashed his cool ride? How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED… in the Next chapter of… the NEWd ADVENTURES OF NAKED BOOTH!**


	5. 96th Come Together

Naked Booth woke up in a Naked sweat.

(Not because he was being sexed up)

His heart was beating wildly as he looked down at his Naked body, trembling from the cold sweat pouring down his slick, Naked body.

(It even distracts him sometimes.)

He looked over every Naked square inch of his body for injuries, finding that the bread truck incident was simply a Naked dream.

Naked Bones rolled over.

"Are you okay, Naked Booth?"

"I had a Naked Nightmare." Naked Booth replied.

"Do you need to do the Naked Naughty to forget about it?"

"Not Now, Naked Bones."

"What about some Macaroni and cheese?"

"Not really in the mood."

"Naked Parcheesi?"

"What is it with you and things with 'cheese' in it?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

(Yeah… me either…)

"I think I'm going to go for a Naked jog."

(Not really as comfortable as one would think)

"Okay, but don't run in slow motion this time… it's bad for your back"

"Why must you always Naked Nag, Naked Bones?"

"When you return, we will do the Naked Naughty"

"When I return, you'll be at the lab already… You should meet me for pie, we can have pie. You like pie, right?"

"Aren't you going out for a Naked jog?"

"Oh, right."

So Naked Booth set out on his Naked jog. He started out in slow motion.

(Probably for the best)

And sped up.

Faster and Faster Naked Booth went.

(Faster, harder… harder…Wait… what was he doing again?)

Naked Booth ran out of breath.

(There was no breath to be seen)

He ended up standing beside the reflecting pool at the coffee cart.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Naked Booth asked, walking up to the Coffee cart

(The coffee cart guy was clothed, thankfully)

"Would you like some coffee, Naked Booth?" The clothed Coffee Cart Guy asked.

"Do you have any Macaroni and Cheese?" Naked Booth asked.

They had a conversation with their eyes.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… sorry, I thought you were someone else." Naked Booth said, turning, he jogged off toward his apartment, Naked Bones, and Naked Naughty….

When Naked Booth arrived at his apartment, Naked Bones was already gone.

(Luckily there was a note.)

It read… Dear Naked Booth (that's you). Today is Not Naked day… do not exclaim that it is. The last thing I need to see at the office is Naked squinterns… except for Wendell, he's kind of hot… and maybe Naked Clark… or Naked Daisy for Naked Angela… just in case she decides she wants to be a Naked Lesbian.

On the other hand… Come Naked. We'll Get together and all Come Naked.

Nakedly Yours,

Naked Bones.

Naked Booth folded the paper and pretended to put it into his Naked pocket

(it fell onto the floor… who'da thunk?)

He grabbed his Naked Gun and Naked Badge and put them in their special places. Clipping his Naked Belt Buckle to his Naked Holster, he left for work..

(He feels Naked without them)

* * *

**WHATS NEXT ON THE NAKED SCHEDULE? WERE THE NAKED NINJAS REAL? IS NAKED BOOTH GOING TO COME WITH THE SQUINT SQUAD? IS NAKED ANGELA STILL A LESBIAN?**

**We'll see… on the NEXT… NewD Adventure of Naked Booth!**


	6. 95thWhat The Hell Are You Talking About?

Naked Bones stood on the platform staring at remains.

Naked Bones looked to Naked Cam.

"Naked Cam, these bones aren't Naked."

"No duh, they're not Naked. Would I be looking at them if they were Naked? Naked is your forte, Doctor Brennan." Cam said, with Naked Know-it-allness.

"I CANT WORK LIKE THIS! I NEED MY BONES TO BE NAKED!" Naked Bones exclaimed as she stomped nakedly off the platform toward her office.

The blinds to her office were closed, and she became suspicious as she walked around the corner to find her Naked partner sitting at her desk.

"NAKED BOOTH!"

Naked Booth jumped.

(Oh yeah he did.)

"Naked Bones!"

Naked Booth leapt from the chair, noting how his Naked ass didn't stick to her chair. "You put a towel on your chair."

"Yes." Naked Bones said.

(She was a woman of few words.)

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Talking to my Naked friends. There's a NewD version of Twitter out now you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

(Her new catch phrase… like it?)

"Twitter."

"Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry."

"No, watch your mouth… it does this weird little… twitch when you talk." Naked Bones said, handing Naked Booth a mirror.

Naked Booth took the mirror.

Naked Booth wanted to talk but was speechless by how hot he was.

Naked Booth took a moment to reflect on his hotness.

(As we all do.)

"Naked Booth?" Naked Bones said, with no reply. "NAKED BOOTH!"

Naked Booth jumped.

(Oh yes he did…)

"Sorry, I was reflecting on my Naked reflection. I am hot."

"You are hot."

(He is hot, folks…)

"Tell me about this NewD tweeter."

"Twitter."

"Excuse me?"

"NewD twitter… it's a social networking device where all the NewD people of the world get together and talk about Naked things… see that there… that person there is talking about me."

"Because I'm hot." He said, holding the mirror up to her. "See!"

(He obviously doesn't understand how mirrors work)

"Wow… I'm hot too."

"Wait… no… that mirror had my reflection in it!" He exclaimed, pulling it from Naked Bones' hands. He looked in the mirror and smiled. "There it is…" He grinned Nakedly into the mirror.

"You're so VAIN!" Naked Bones exclaimed.

"I am."

(He is.)

"I'm sure people have written songs about me." Naked Booth replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

(See… the catch phrase… catching on… Me thinks it is!)

"Let's go, Naked Booth… we have a case to solve!" Naked Bones exclaimed.

"Can I bring the mirror?" Naked Booth asked.

(Inspiration…?)

"No. You have to look into the reflection of your naked face in my crystal blue eyes. The mirror stays here!"

"Fine." Naked Booth replied. "Let me say goodbye to my Naked Tweeps first… It's my friend Jen's Birthday."

"Is she Naked too?"

"No… but she wants me to send a NakedPic…" He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and took several pictures. He then sent them to his friend Jen… for her birthday…

"Are you done yet?"

"Hang on…"

"It appears that's what you're doing." Naked Bones said with Naked irritation.

(You'd think there'd be a lot more irritation involved with being Naked, wouldn't you?)

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! WE WILL SEE IF NAKED BOOTH CAN BARE ALL OF THE FACTS, CRACK THE CASE AND HANG THE BIG BAD GUY OUT TO DRY!**


	7. 94th Pudding Peril On Pennsylvania

Time passed, and Naked Booth stayed Naked (What did you expect?)

One day, Naked Booth was driving down the street toward the FBI building. He looked to his watch (Which was sitting on the dashboard, for you Naked watching wonks out there) "Wow, time has passed, Naked Bones."

"It certainly has, Naked Booth."

"Time has passed, like my Naked ass over a pudding covered bridge."

"I don't know what that means." Naked Bones said, looking to her Naked partner with a incredulously Naked glance (Also known as a 'blank look' to you lay persons… hehe.. lay)

"Well, don't you think if a bridge were covered in pudding, it'd be wicked slick?" Naked Booth asked.

"I don't think of such things." Naked Bones replied. "My thoughts of pudding are strictly confined to the bedroom, Naked Booth."

"Well, you're missing out. All of the Naked people pour pudding on the bridge and go for a Naked slide. We should do it sometime."

"Naked sliding?"

"No, it… have Naked Naughty time!"

"With pudding?"

"It's not Naughty if you don't use pudding. Then it's just Naked No No." (BIG difference)

"You don't like the Naked No No?"

"Big difference." Naked Booth replied.

"Well then… Let's do the Naked Naughty…"

"Now?"

"Now or Never."

"Okay."

Booth stopped the car on the bridge and jumped out of the car, running Nakedly to the back of the SUV, he opened the hatch (Of the SUV).

He rummaged through the boxes of condoms and other Naked Necessities in pursuit of pudding. "I only have butterscotch."

"I'm allergic to butterscotch. WAIT! WHO HAVE YOU BEEN NAKED NAUGHTYING WITHOUT ME?" She exclaimed.

"No. I have not Naked Naughtied with aNyone but you, Naked Bones. Butterscotch is good for my ass rash."

"I see." (and she did, because he turned around and showed her.) "That looks painful."

"It is." (then he said nothing more.)

He closed the hatch (Of the SUV) and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Now what do we do?" Naked Bones asked.

"We could solve the case we're on." He shrugged.

"That's no fun without pudding." She said, turning toward him, she poked him with her Naked finger.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"Just a friendly poke between friends."

"Oh… you want a poke? I'll give you a poke!" Naked Booth exclaimed as he turned and jumped on top of her, thusly breaking both the seat and the speed of sound in one Naked Nanosecond. (Did you expect any less from or Naked hero?)

When they were done with their Naked No No in the middle of Pennsylvania avenue, they decided to go someplace more privates (yes, I went there)

Naked Booth lost the Naked toss so Naked Bones got to drive.

"How did you even find a coin?" He asked. "You're Naked!" (duh)

"I am quite adept at hiding change on my person. Do you want me to see where I hide my gun?"

(Long pause.)

(Longer pause)

(Longer… what were we talking about again?)

"Um… No." Naked Booth said Nakedly.

"Just thought I'd ask." Naked Bones replied.

"So what is the case?"

"The case of the Pudding Packing Platypus Priest!"

"You're making that up!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Don't make me poke you."

There was a moment of silence between the Naked Partners, as they stared into one another's eyes Nakedly. Suddenly Booth caught out of the corner of his eye an eye booger. (ew.) And he also saw a truck. "WATCH OUT, NAKED BONES!" He exclaimed, as the SUV went driving right into the back of a Pudding truck, carrying 30,000 pounds of pudding.

They were covered in pudding… the roads were covered in pudding. THERE WAS PUDDING EVERYWHERE… So our dynamNaked Duo did what any Naked couple would do. They climbed from the car, and Naked danced in the pudding pandemonium of Pennsylvania Avenue. (You would do it too if you had the chance, and you damn well know it….)

* * *

**Naked Booth wants to wish you and yours… a Happy NewD Year.**


	8. 93rd Snow Blows

Naked Booth was cold. (Not that you could tell by looking at him.)

It was snowing. Snowing like the dickens, it was, and Naked Booth was cold.

"Brr…" Naked Booth said. "It's a little chilly out here."

Naked Bones looked him over. "Can't tell by looking at you." She replied, looking at the snow falling around them.

"It sure is snowing like the dickens." Naked Booth said.

"I don't know what that means." Naked Bones replied.

"Dickens… it means a lot."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it means."

"Just be quiet and stand there looking pretty, Naked Bones." Naked Booth replied.

Naked Bones threw a snowball at Naked Booth (not a pretty sight, let me tell you.)

Naked Booth would have been furious if the snowball hadn't melted on impact (He's that hot, yes he is.)

"Oh your invisible friend, Booth!" Naked Bones exclaimed. "That snow melted on impact!"

"I am just that hot." (as if you had any doubt.)

"Omg! OMG! OMG!" Naked Angela exclaimed, running out into the snow. "Awkward! Awkward! AAAWWWWKWARRRRD!" She screeched incessantly until Naked Booth held his hand out to halt her.

"Halt!" Naked Booth exclaimed. "Stop squawking, and start talkin', sister." (He always talked like that when he was irritated…. Well, not really, but it sounded funny.)

"There is a gigantic snow storm coming our way!" Naked Angela exclaimed. "Wind, and snow and ice, and sleet!"

"Wind and snow, can blow." Naked Booth said with a shake of his Naked head. "Sleet and Ice… that's not nice…"

"That was really lame, Naked Booth." Naked Bones said.

"What do you know about lame, Naked Bones? You don't even know what that means…" Naked Booth started to say, when Naked Bones whipped a snowball at him, again melting it on contact. (with his hotness)

"I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Naked Angela exclaimed.

"And what was that?" Naked Booth asked. "And please stop screaming, you're hurting my Naked eardrums"

"You can stop the snowstorm with your Naked superpowers!" Angela exclaimed.

"How does she know about your Naked superpowers?" Naked Bones asked jealously.

"She doesn't." Naked Booth said. "She just ASSumes, I have Naked superpowers."

"Why would she ASSume, Naked Booth? Have you ever given her any reason to ASSume that you have Naked superpowers?"

"Hush, Naked Bones… I don't even know if I have the Naked power to stop this horrendous snowstorm. Where is my resume?"

"Is it in your fanny pack?" Naked Angela asked.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT YOUR FANNY PACK?" Naked Bones exclaimed.

"I ASSumed." Naked Angela said, as she Nakedly skipped off.

"Just get out my resume, Naked Bones." Naked Booth asked politely, tapping his Naked foot impatiently.

Naked Bones pulled his resume from the fanny pack. (Please don't ask where she keeps it.)

"Let's see… you are an FBI agent, a hottie, a sex god, hottie with a body, cutie with a bootie… a captain of a dinghy… can you really be captain of a dinghy?"

"I am captain of my dinghy." (And oh, what a captain he is.)

"Can you blow snow?"

"I'm not really into that kind of thing" Naked Booth replied . (I think the imagery might be getting a little out of hand here…)

"Well, I'm the best snow blower I know!" Naked Bones replied.

"Indeed you are." (yep… a little too far, I went…)

"Well, with my hotness, and your snow blowing… we can snow blow this snowstorm right out of town!" Naked Booth exclaimed.

"Okay Naked Booth… start your engine…"

"We're not in the car yet." Naked Booth replied.

"Well, okay… Let's get in the car… you can start the engine… and I'll start blowing!"

"You've got a deal, Naked Bones!" Naked Booth exclaimed as they ran Nakedly toward the SUV. (You know… they're going to need four wheel drive to get through that mess…)

And Naked Booth with his hotness, and Naked Bones on his tail… they took their bidness to the road… and there… they will prevail.


	9. 92nd Chocolate for Dinner

Naked Booth loved chocolate.

Chocolate chips

Chocolate kisses

Chocolate covered cherries

Chocolate covered Naked Bones.

Chocolate was his weakness.

One day, Naked Bones came into Naked Booth's office.

Naked Booth stood up and walked to the door. He looked out into the Naked bullpen.

"I don't like the way they look at you, Naked Bones."

"It's probably because of my genius. They can't understand why someone with such a wonderful brain is allowed to just walk right in here."

"I think it's your boobs."

"Oh."

"I digress." Naked Booth said. "Let's talk about me."

"Your boobs? You don't really have boobs, Naked Booth. I'd call them pecs. You know, pectoral muscles."

"Speaking of pectoral muscles, let's go get some chocolate." Naked Booth said.

"Oh! That's what I came in here to tell you, Naked Booth! All of the Chocolate in Washington DC has been tainted with something that really isn't that important to know, just that is tainted and uneatable." (use your imaginations. I can't do all of the work for you.)

"UNEATABLE CHOCOLATE? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No… impossible is touching your nose with your elbow, or sneezing with your eyes open."

"I can sneeze with my eyes open."

Naked Bones looked at Naked Booth. Looked him up and down (NOW use your imagination…) Up and down… up and down… up and… (What was I talking about?)

"Sneezing with your eyes open." Naked Bones said.

"Oh, right. I can sneeze with my eyes open." Naked Booth said.

"Please don't." Naked Bones said. "There is nothing more unattractive than a Naked Sneeze."

"Right." He said, turning around just as he sneezed.

His butt clenched, and she grinned. "On second thought…"

"CHOCOLATE!" Naked Booth exclaimed. "We have to save the tainted chocolate of the world."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Naked Booth. It is just Washington DC."

Naked Booth scratched his head. (*sigh*)

"I guess you're right. Let's go save chocolate." He said, putting his hand on Naked Bones' Naked small of her Naked Back, he led her from the office to the elevators.

They rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and walked to the parking deck.

"Naked Bones." Naked Booth said. "I have been thinking."

"Naked thinking?"

"Is there any other kind of thinking?" (easy answer: no.)

"You have bazillions of dollars… we should just make our own untainted naked chocolate factory."

"GENIUS!" Naked Bones exclaimed.

"Naked Genius… Naked Genius…" He grinned.

And they jumped into the SUV, had some Naked naughty, and were on their Naked way to the bank.

When they arrived at the bank, Naked Bones and Naked Booth stood at the counter waiting Nakedly.

"Naked Bones?" Naked Booth said.

"Yes, Naked Booth?"

"We don't need a chocolate factory… just… maybe, a chocolate filled pool, with a slide… "

"Mmm…"

(mm… indeed.)

"Naked Booth… You're Naughty."

"You know it."

So Naked Booth and Naked Bones bought enough untainted chocolate to build the chocolate pool of their dreams… complete with a chocolate fountain.

Naked Booth and Naked Bones lived happily ever after… for about a week…

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! WHEN NAKED BOOTH MUST FIGHT THE NAUGHTIES OF THE WORLD! IS NAKED BONES KIDNAPPED? IS NAKED HODGINS THERE TOO? WHAT IS A NAKED BOOTH TO DO?**


	10. 91st  Cheese and Beavers

Naked Booth sure was Naked. (oh yeah he was.)

Naked Booth Loved being Naked (oh yeah he did.)

But there was one thing that Naked Booth loved other than being Naked (and other than Naked Naughty with Naked Bones, Naked Chocolate, and Naked Pudding) That would be Nakedroni and Cheese.

Naked Booth ate Nakedroni and cheese with EVERYTHING. Naked chowder, Naked Niblets, Naked Coffee with Naked Bones. Nakedroni and cheese went with EVERYTHING…(even Naked Naughty)

One day, Naked Booth got a call.

"Naked Booth here." Naked Booth said into his Naked phone. "We will be right there!" Naked Booth said. He turned to Naked Bones and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. "We must go! It is an emergency! There was a murder!"

"Why is it an emergency, Naked Booth? Naked dead people don't have tails."

"No, that's Naked beavers don't have Tails."

"Are you talking about my Naked Beaver again?" Naked Bones said.

"No." Naked Booth said. "Oh, that reminds me… did we put your Naked Beaver in his cage before we left this morning? You know how he likes to munch on the wood in my apartment."

"That's not all my Naked Beaver likes to munch on, Naked Booth!" (I think we got a little off track here… back to the story.)

"NAKED BONES! WE MUST GET TO THE CRIME SCENE!" Naked Booth exclaimed. And they ran off.

Naked Booth was appalled when they got to the crime scene.

"This is awful." Naked Booth said.

"I know." Naked Bones replied.

"This is just a tragedy." Naked Booth said.

"I know." Naked Bones replied.

"I mean, what a WASTE!" Naked Booth exclaimed.

"I know." Naked Bones replied.

"Is that all you can say, Naked Bones? HE FELL INTO A VAT OF NAKEDRONI AND CHEESE! AND DROWN!"

"I know." Naked Bones replied. "What a way to go."

"I know." Naked Booth replied. (Apparently, they were utterly speechless.

"What a waste." Naked Booth whispered.

"I know, he was young." Naked Bones replied.

"No, I mean the Nakedroni and cheese! What a waste! They're going to have to throw it all out now!"

"No they won't." Naked Bones said. "Do you know how many people die in Nakedroni and cheese related accidents EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY?" She screamed (she screams when she's excited, just ask Naked Booth.)

"No need to scream, Naked Bones!" Naked Booth exclaimed. Then he stopped. He looked around and found that they were alone. "Um… Naked Bones?"

"Yes, Naked Booth."

"There is a vat of Nakedroni and cheese over there too…"

"Yes?" (hint hint…)

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Most assuredly, Not." Naked Bones replied. (what, she's right…)

"Naked Naughty in the Nakedroni and cheese…" Naked Booth replied.

"It's risky." (and a bit risqué)

Naked Booth ran for the vat, followed by Naked Bones. Both did a perfect swan dive into it (When you have something like Naked Naughty driving you… talent just exudes from every orifice.)

They Naked Naughtied in the Nakedroni and cheese until the cheese around them coagulated. (What a picture…)

"Naked Bones?" Naked Booth said with a cheesy grin.

"Yes, Naked Booth?"

"You're too gouda for me." Naked Booth replied, before they dove under the Nakedroni and cheese for another round.

**WILL NAKED BONES AND NAKED BOOTH EVER LEAVE THE NAKEDRONI AND CHEESE... WILL HE HAVE TO EAT HER OUT OF IT? DID THE BEAVER REALLY DEVOUR ALL OF NAKED BOOTH'S WOOD? ALL THIS AND MORE, ON THE NEXT NEWd ADVENTURE OF NAKED BOOTH!**


End file.
